Storybook Ending?
by embersfire
Summary: When 5 years pass, she finally decides its time to see him. He isn't expecting her but he has definitely missed her. He left Texas bound for LA and she stayed behind. They promised each other to never lose what they had, to always love each other...Forever. But is that love enough is their forever to late. Or can they pick up where they left off 5 years ago?
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I'm seeing him again today. Its not like I haven't thought about him these past 5 years because I have. I think about him so much it kills me. Im not sure how he will react to seeing me, I honestly don't know how I will react to seeing him. As I finish putting on my jewelry I look in the mirror down at my beautiful daughter who is fixing her hair making it look just right for her big day. Every time I look at her she reminds me so much of her daddy, she smiles and his dimples show on her cheeks, I look into her eyes and staring back at me are a pair of beautiful brown eyes that made me see my future and everything in between.

"Momma? Do you think my daddy will like me?"

"Oh hunny your daddy will love you so much he wont know what to do with himself" I reply as I kneel down to pick her up. I sit on the end of my bed and sit her down into my lap to slip her little sneakers on her feet.

"Are you ready to go baby girl?" "Yep, momma. I just have to get one thing!"

I don't really think anything of Anabell wanting to bring some of her toys in the car since it was a pretty regular occurrence.

While I wait for her to come from out of her bedroom I think back over the last time I saw Logan.

-Flashback-

Logan and I were sitting on his couch waiting for his dad to come in from BBQing in the backyard, I knew it would be a while before I saw him again since he was leaving Texas the next day but I was determined to not be sad. I was so proud of him, my heart swelled just thinking of the amazing things he was going to accomplish! He finally got picked up to be on a new TV show on Nick and he was excited to finally be living his dream. At 18 he was moving across the country to live the high life! I was staying behind because I still had my senior year of high school left. He looked over at me and wrapped his arms around my waist effectively pulling me onto his lap. "Em, I'm going to miss you so much. I don't know if I can do this without you?"

"Logan. You are going to be fine. You will get moved to California and start working and by the time I see you in person again time will have flown by!"

"Are you sure you will come visit me once I get settled?" he asked. "Of course I am! The first break I get from school I'm coming to spend it with you. You might even have trouble getting me to leave after."

"I'm sure I wont want you to leave once I've had you to myself in the California sun! most likely ill tie you to my bed and never let you out!"

I just giggled back at him and laid my head on his shoulder content just being in his arms.

- End of Flashback -

"Okay mommy I'm weady." Anabell came up to me with her arms outstretched and her backpack on her back.

"Okay, Belly lets go!" I said smiling at her and picking her up "You are getting so big. Ughh I don't think I can carry you anymore Belly!" I joked with her poking her tiny tummy and squishing her to me.

"No mommy I'm a big little giwl!" she squeeled and giggled. Oh how I love my little baby girl.

I load her into the car and buckle her into her car seat setting her backpack in the seat next to her. Then I get in the car and take a deep breath.

A little over two hours and a lot of unexpected traffic later we get to the venue. I park in VIP parking since I figured if I'm going all out for this I might as well make it easier on myself if I need to make a quick getaway.

When I decided that it was high time to see Logan again I realized I had no way of getting in touch with him, no phone number, no address, no nothing. Telling him online may have crossed my mind but I figured that either he wouldn't believe me, or he just flat out wouldn't get my messages. I tried going to his parents house since they still own it but no one was home and honestly I didn't feel right telling them without Logan knowing first. So I went with the only obvious option: Showing up to his concert and springing it on him. Logan always did say: "go big or go home" so I figured I'd lay it all out there and hope for the best. I hear an excited giggle coming from the backseat of my small SUV and look behind me. "Momma lets go! Lets go! Lets go! We are here! " "I know BellyBaby. I'm coming." I walk around the car and help Anabell out of her seat, as she reaches and grabs her backpack. I walk up to the gate with Anabell in my arms and I can tell I'm holding her tightly, I just can't help it I'm starting to get really nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

- Flashback -

As I sat in Logan's lap running my fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck I was silently memorizing every detail about his face, every memory I had with him every time we laughed and cried. He leaned in and kissed me, it was a sweet reverent kiss a promise of something more. This young man kissing me was the one great love of my life, my soul mate. Dinner was always a big affair with the Henderson's, so when Logan's parents called us into the dining room we were startled. He pulled back out of the kiss and with one last swift kiss to my lip we got up and headed in to eat. All throughout the meal Logan had a constant hold on my hand he would alternate brushing his thumb over the top of my hand and knuckles then he would rub my thigh. Every time he did that my breathing would hitch and I would look over at him and smile. His parents and little sister were amazing I loved them so much I couldn't even imagine what my life would be like with out this loud loving family. While his mom was cleaning the dining table off we sat there quietly, he leaned over and whispered, "I love you" in my ear. I looked back at him and kissed him with as much passion as I could while sitting at his parent's table. After dinner and dessert we went upstairs to his room where he had most of his things packed in his suitcase. I sat on his bed and just looked around, it was truly sinking in that he wouldn't be around anymore after tomorrow. I started to say that I would miss him but, I was interrupted by his lips on mine; he kissed me and laid me back on his bed and ran his hands down the sides of my body.

-End of Flashback –

As Anabell and I were patiently waiting on line to get into the venue she was asking me what we were going to do. She knew that she was meeting her daddy but she didn't know that he was actually the one performing at the concert. Once we got through the gates we went to get in a different line for the meet and greet, like I said, "go big, or go home." The meet and greet line took us another hour and a half to get through as we got closed to the front of the line, I peeked around the group of girls in front of me and there he was. He was standing so I could see his profile with his 3 band mates surrounding him along with a small group of fans who were getting their picture taken and an autograph.

Anabell looked up at me and just smiled Logan's coy smile. I said "Belle we are almost there." She started clapping her hands. When I looked up I realized we were next. I looked around and seriously contemplated running away when a guy suddenly called "NEXT." I stood there for a few moments until I took a step forward and Anabell suddenly said "When am I gonna meet him mommy?"

I replied, "Right now Belly, right now" and I looked up into the eyes of my one true love.

Logan looked shocked. And then Anabell squirmed out of my arms and over to the 4 boys. She ran into Kendall and he picked her up. "Hi sweetie, how are you doing?" Belle answered in the only way she knew how, "My name is Belly and I'm here to meet my daddy." Then she looked to me. The first thing out of my mouth was "Hi Logan." He was just staring at me like he'd seen a ghost. Anabell was now making herself comfortable talking to Carlos telling him that she was gonna meet her daddy for the first time ever and was very excited. Finally Belly wiggled her way down and cam over to me and said: "Mommy, whea is my daddy? You said he would be hea." Then being the smart little girl she is she looked at Logan, realizing that we were staring at each other, "Do you know whea my daddy is?" Logan looked at me and then down at her and replied, "Yeah I think I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE, EMBERLIN & ANABELL!**

**Happy Reading:)**

Logan was looking at Anabell and then me and then back at Anabell. I can't believe this is happening; the look on his face is indescribable. I can't even begin to guess what different things are going through his mind. I'm just watching him with Anabell waiting for the aftermath of this horrendous idea of mine. Belle and I were just fine the two of us in our little house with our simple life. I finally break my gaze away from his and notice the standstill the rest of the room has come to; I look to the first thing I can see past Logan, which are Kendall, James, and Carlos I don't know them at all so I'm not sure what they think is going on but I can tell they can feel the tension. James is the first to break the awkward silence "So apparently you two know each other. The question is how." Logan just looks at me as Anabell comes over to me and I pick her up to be a comfort blanket buffer between myself and the rest of the room. I start to back away realizing this was a very bad idea, "I think I should just go, I'm sorry." I say at the same time Logan says "Ember, what's going on?" I just look at him, the questions in his eyes, I can't think so I just turn and walk away. Once I get out of the meet and greet area and I can breath again I hear Logan say "Yes we know each other." Then I hear him continue "I need security to keep and eye on them, and bring them backstage. It's important." I started to walk to our seats I knew Anabell was excited to see Big Time Rush perform so I would stick it out for tonight and after I would get us home and cry myself to sleep tonight once I was alone in my bed.

Anabell looks at me "mommy what's wong? You awe sad." "My Belle, I'm okay, we are going to have so much fun do you want a snack?" "oooo yeah! I want cotton candy!" I turn back around and I see a large guy wearing a shirt that says SECURITY in white letters he says "Miss, if you could come with me I will make sure that you can see the show and everything will be taken care of." I'm about to answer and Belly jumps in "my mommy was gettin me cotton candy!" the security guard says "we will get you every color cotton candy once we get you backstage."

Instead of putting up an argument I just follow behind him with Belly still in my arms.

When we get backstage I see how many people work back there and am looking for some common ground but can find nothing. We walk down a long corridor and around a corner and the guard leads me into a large common room with couches and a table in the middle, along the walls are rolling racks full of clothes, there are four doors that I'm guessing lead into other dressing rooms. I figure that I'm going to be here for a while so I decide to get comfortable and set Belly up on the floor with her coloring book, crayons, and her dolls. I'm sitting on the floor with Belle in my helping her comb her dolly's hair when I hear a commotion in the hallway. Within seconds Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan all run into the room but come to a complete halt when they see Belly and I sitting there.

Logan looks at me and it looks like he is trying really hard not to let his jaw drop. The three other boys instantly start coming towards Belly and I but stop when they realize it was extremely awkward before. Logan just says, "Emberlin, we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY LINE EMBERLIN, AND ANABELL!**

**Happy Reading!**

"Okay." I quietly respond. I don't really know what to say or where to go so I just stay right where I am, completely still with Belly in my lap. At least we were still until Belly started squirming and wiggling trying to break free she looks back at me and says, "Mommy let me up! I wanna see what they awe doin." I let her up and she walks over to the four boys Logan is watching me I can feel his eyes gazing all over my face, but I'm watching our daughter. She is talking to Carlos who has now picked her up and is walking over to a long table with snacks on it. I quickly say, "Nothing with a ton of sugar, she can have some sweets but only a few pieces. Please." Carlos looks over at me smiles and nods his head. When I turn to look at Logan I realize he is standing right in front of me holding his hand out to help me up. I almost refuse but he reaches down and grabs it effectively helping me up from the ground. When I'm standing I look up into his eyes and lose myself for a minuet resting my hands against his chest. But then Belle giggles loudly and the moment is gone. Logan spins around and starts walking toward one of the four doors as he reaches it he glances over his shoulder and looks at me with a come on smirk on his face. I just wave my hand pointing to Anabell and the room. Logan immediately picks up what I'm trying to say and calls out, "Hey guys, Emberlin and I are going to talk in private can you keep and eye on the little one?" Kendall, James, and Carlos all respond with "Yeah." I start to follow Logan into the other room and I can feel my heart racing. Once I get to the door and step through Logan closes the door behind him I look over at him and say, "Can you leave the door cracked please? I've never left Belly with people she doesn't know very well." He just looks at me and says, "She will be fine they are good guys they wont let her get hurt." I just barely nod my head in response. Logan is looking at me again "you look good Em. Where have you been for the past 5 years?!" I can tell he's going to get mad at my response but I don't want to start this back up again and not be honest so I say the only thing I can say.

"I'm still living here in Texas. I moved into my Grandparents house, one town over." "Wait so you have been living right next to my family and no one thought to tell me I have a kid?! What were you thinking?"

"I don't know what I was thinking Logan, really I don't. Everything got so out of hand and I meant to tell you, really I did. But every time I was about to something came up to prevent it from happening."

"Really Emberlin something came up everyday that you couldn't pick up the damn phone and call me?! God I've never been so mad at you in my entire life! Actually I've never been so hurt by you!"

I look down at the ground tears spilling over my cheeks. And softly say "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

"I tried to contact you before I had her once I found out I was pregnant. But I realized you had just gotten to California and everything was going great for you out there, I knew I could never pull you away from that and be able to live with myself. So then she was born, and she was this beautiful little being in my arms that was all mine, a huge part of you that I would never have to share with anyone else. And I tried to call you after I got out of the hospital but things got crazy with life; her and school, and helping my grandparents. I turned around and a year past. On her 1st birthday I did try to call you but all I got was an automated message saying the phone had been disconnected. So I didn't know what to do. Two years past and I was just trying to work and be a good mom and college classes picked up then I heard you guys were having a show here and I bought tickets to come see you and tell you then, but Anabell got really sick the night before so I couldn't take her anywhere and I was not about to leave her with a babysitter or ask my grandparents to keep her while I went gallivanting off into the city. So three years past. Everything I meant to happen didn't and one day I saw your sister out walking with some of her friends in town, she didn't see me but I thought I'd stop by your parent's house. When I did no one was home and I didn't know what else to do I had run out of options and four years past. When I heard you guys were coming back for another concert I did everything I possibly could to make sure we would be here. I meant to tell you; you have to believe me."


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY LINE, ANABELL, AND EMBERLIN! Thank you to all the people who have read, commented, and favorited the story!**

**Happy Reading!**

"I do believe you Emberlin. I just wish you would have called me the second you found out. I feel like there is so much I missed out on in both of your lives. I believe you but I'm mad at you because you went through this alone when I could have been there for you."

"Logan, I wasn't completely alone. My grandparents were there for me when I moved in with them, and my parents were there for me when they… it doesn't matter. Just know that I thought about you every moment of every day, and I missed you more than you could possibly know."

"Well I'm here now and I want to know everything. Em, I've missed you it tore me up inside to not know what happened to you after I left. After a few weeks of constantly talking to you on Skype and phone calls then you stopped calling and stopped returning my phone calls, I felt lost I didn't know what happened or what to do with myself."

"There's not much to say, Belle and I have grown up together. We are still living out at my grandparent's house" I look away from him as I say this and turn to walk to the table in his dressing room. "I'm taking online classes now but, other than that I've just been focusing on raising Belly to the best of my ability." I spin back around leaning back against the table and glance over at him. He is looking at me funny like he knows something is up.

"I get the feeling you are hiding something, something big Emberlin. You know you can tell me. I can handle it if you are seeing someone else I get it five years is a long time. I might not like it if you do have another boyfriend, but I will survive."

"NO! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?! I MEAN REALLY WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?!" I feel offended that he would think that I would come here to see him and have Anabell meet him knowing that I would be going home to someone else.

His only response is "okay."

"Logan there's no one else. There has never been anyone else. For me you are it. If you and I never get back together then it would be just be me, no one else could possibly try to take your place. There have just been other things that happened in five years."

"I feel relieved to hear you say that." He says. We both stand there staring at each other. I suddenly feel tired, emotionally drained looking into his eyes all of the feelings that I have tried to hide for five years come flooding back and my body finally knows that it is okay to let it our now, that he will be everything I need him to be. I feel my eyes well up with unshed tears. And I hear him say "Em, what is it baby, come on don't cry please don't cry what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" he wraps me up in his arms and I suddenly take a sharp breath in. It feels like coming home his arm around my back and then suddenly there is another one behind my knees and the ground disappears from beneath my feet. He walks us over to the couch and sits with me in his lap. He just sits there holding me rubbing my back and wiping my tears off my cheeks. I know that it is incredibly hard for him to see me cry it always has been. He doesn't say anything, he knows once ive let it all out I'll tell him what is wrong.

"Oh God Logan. It hurts, please just make it stop hurting."

"What hurts Emberlin baby what hurts?" he sounds alarmed

I can tell everything is about to come out and in less than a second it does. "I feel so alone at home. Logan so much has changed, I have no one. There's no one left, no one is there at night anymore. Grandma and Papa's house used to be so loud and always had people in it, but now there is no one. It's empty!"

"Baby what do you mean it's empty? You and Belly live there with your grandparents. And I'm almost positive your parents come over all the time, they must love Belly." I tense up, and I can tell he felt it because he pulls my face up to look into his eyes. "Em, no don't look at me like that. Don't tell me. What happened baby girl."

I could tell him, I couldn't make the words come out of my mouth, so I did the one thing I've wanted to do since the second he walked away from me at the airport. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. I kissed him the way I'd longed to for 1,825 days. And he kissed me back, passionately and pulled my upper body against his.

-Flashback—

Once his hands reached the band of my jeans he pulled me closer slipping one hand around to my back and holding my body tightly to his. His other hand went to the button on my jean shorts undoing them in seconds. Next to come off was my tank top, that went flying onto the floor and suddenly there I was laying on his bed in just my bra and panties. When I got dressed this morning I put on the matching set Logan had picked out for our three-year anniversary; little black cheeky panties sat low on my hips with a matching black and red lace bra. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was taking it all in and trying really hard to control himself. So I reached for him grabbed his shirt and pulled he came over me and I tugged his t-shirt off within seconds I reached for his belt and had it and his shorts undone and was shoving them down his legs. He held himself up on hands and leaned down and kissed me, then we were both lost to a passion neither one of us could contain.

Later that night we were laying in his bed my head rested over his heart, I was listening to it beat and he was quietly singing to me when I said "I love you, I'm going to miss you so much." The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was him saying "You are the love of my life, nothing will every change that."

-End of Flashback—

I'm not sure how long we were siting there kissing but I heard someone knock on the door and then it opened. I pulled away fro Logan and stood looking over at the door. Kendall was in the doorway "oh um sorry, Logan we have 15 minuets before we go on, we've gotta get our in-ears and mic's hooked up." And to me he said "Belly wants her mommy by the way." I replied with an okay and looked over to Logan who was changing his shirt for the show. I could tell our conversation was finished for now but would most likely continue after the concert. He looked over at me and smirked, "Are you ready to see what I've been doing for the past five years?" he asked. We walked out of his dressing room and Belly ran over to me with her arms outstretched. "My Belle, I have someone I want you to meet." I look over at Logan and he has stopped hooking his mic transmitter to his in-ears and looked up at me with questioning eyes. "Anabell, this is your daddy. Logan, this is Anabell."


	6. Chapter 6

**DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT STORYLINE, EMBERLIN, AND ANABELL! Sorry it took so long to get this posted! **

**Happy Reading!**

Logan grinned at me that big I love you so much he used on me the very first time I ever said I love you to him. He walked over to me and looked at Anabell, he took her little hand into his and said, "hi Anabell, I'm your daddy." She just looked back at him and then quickly looked up at me question in her eyes. I smiled back and her and gave her a slight nod, then within two seconds she was lunging into him wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. As I watched them hug for the first time I couldn't help but smile and felt tears well up in my eyes, I promise before I had Belly I used to never cry like this, post baby I tear up at everything. Logan looks up at me and the look on his face tells me everything I needed to know; that we will figure something out to make our family work. I look around trying to give Logan and Belle a few minuets to themselves before he has to go be a rock star again and I see that Kendall, James, and Carlos are all watching with looks ranging from shocked to happy. When they see me looking at them they grin. A man I don't know knocks on the doorframe and says, "Hey guys, two minuets they need you up there!" Logan looks up and walks over to my side he sets Anabell down on her feet next to me as she reached for my hand. "You are going to stay and watch the show right? After its over we can talk some more. I have the next two days off, I really wanna talk to you and get to know Anabell." Logan says to me. I reply, "Of course we are staying, we will talk when you get finished, I'm not going anywhere tonight." He smiles dimples and all "Well come on then you're going to have the best seat in the house." "No, Logan we are fine here we can wait for you, I can keep Belle occupied in here and as soon as you are finished we can head out." As soon as I say this he grabs my hand waits for me to pick Anabell up and says "Nope." Popping the "p" "You are coming, I want to be able to look over and see you and Anabell, smiling back at me."

I know that when he says things like that it would take almost no time for me to do whatever he asked me to. We walk to the stage entrance and he tells the guy behind a large table that we were going to be sitting back here. He gets me a chair and kisses Belly's forehead smiling down at me and winking then he's off. Belly turns around to face me and says "whea's daddy goin?" "Belle baby he's going to work, look we are going to watch him work." She seems satisfied with that answer for a few minuets until she turns and say's "Can we go closa?" "Sure, I'm sure we can stand right over there but we have to stay out of the way and not be seen by the people in the crowd." So I pick her up, holding her on my hip and walk over to stand right by some side curtains that cut the view from the audience to the backstage. As soon as we get up there the music starts, there's a incredible roar from the crowd, so loud that Belly puts her hands over her ears and looks at me, I feel a tap on my shoulder and there is the guy from earlier handing me a pair of very large headphones. I smile and say thank you, then put them on Belle. When we stand back up the boys are out on stage and doing what they do best.

After about an hour the boys slow things down and I can tell they are starting to wind down the show, in between two songs Kendall and Logan are talking to the audience and setting up stools center stage, James and Carlos walk back on stage with four girls with them. Each of them introduce themselves and sit on the stools, then they start singing, Worldwide, when the song is almost over Logan looks up and sings he last part directly at Belle and I. I smile and wave Belly's hand at him he looks back out at the audience and they finish the song up. Belly lays her head on my shoulder and yawns so I walk back over to the chair and sit down so that I can comfortably hold Belle and she can fall asleep. By the end of the concert 30 minuets later Belly is knocked out asleep in my lap and I can already tell there will be no waking her up at all, and that means that I cant get up because of the way she is laying in my lap. At least until someone comes and helps me, then I hear the boys say their final goodbyes and the come running backstage.

Logan beelines for me and they are all being really loud, I just smile at him and nod my head down so he realizes that I am trapped under our daughter and that she a asleep. As soon as he does he say's "Yo guys, quiet just for a few minuets until Emberlin can get Anabell in to the dressing room." He tries to help me but my eyes widen as I get a really good look at him and as he starts to lean down to pick her up I get a whiff of him and wrinkle my nose leaning away. "Logan, what are you doing? Go take a shower or at least change your clothes you are soaking wet and sweaty!" he just laughs and backs away, I hear Kendall in the background say "I'll get her, Logan you go take a shower" as he comes up to me with a completely different shirt than what he had on a few minuets ago. He picks Belle up and holds her carefully, almost like he thinks he might break her. I smile at him and stand up, stretch my back and carefully take the head phones off Belle's ears; then I reach out to take her back into my arms, resting her head on my shoulder. And follow the boys back to their dressing rooms.

I'm sitting on the couch with Belle still lying on my chest when Logan comes out in dark jeans, a printed t-shirt, hat, and sneakers. He smiles at me, sits down and asks "What now?"

"Honestly, I don't really know." I say. Carlos comes out next and says, "Well I'm beat, I'm going to the hotel and crashing." I look at Logan thinking to myself what am I supposed to do, I cant go to his hotel with him because I have none of Anabelle's night stuff and I know that when she wakes up in the middle of the night she will what her teddy, white grape juice, and her night time swirly light. He looks at me say's, "I don't want to push but I really wanna talk some more."

"You aren't pushing Logan. This was a shock I know that. I have no other option but to go home." I bite the inside of my cheek trying to figure out how to ask him. "If you want since you said you were going to be here for a few days you could come to the house? I could put Belle to bed, and we could talk. I can bring you to your hotel tonight or tomorrow morning?"

He's looking at me like he never expected me to say that and I honestly can't believe I did it myself. "Um, yeah sure I'd like that. A lot, as long as you are sure. I really don't want to push." "No, no its fine. We have things we need to figure out and I think this would be best.

As we leave the venue and head to my car I'm mentally preparing myself for this car ride. Its not until we are in the car that I realize that for the first time in five years we are alone, except for the sleeping little girl in the backseat. And one part of me can't help but think a little of, "Oh man what have I just done" and the other is thinking that it feels like no time has past.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit slow, there is more coming though!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY LINE, EMBERLIN, AND ANABELL!**

**Happy Reading! :)**

-Flashback—

I rolled over in bed and opened my eyes just a little bit to see that Logan was still asleep I pushed up so I could see the clock over him it read 6:42am. I knew that Logan would not wake up for at least 3 of 4 more hours so I laid my head on his chest and my arm across his stomach so that every part of me that could be touching him was. He grabbed my hand linking our fingers together and mumbled "Too early." I just smiled and closed my eyes again. Within seconds I was asleep again.

The next time I opened my eyes was to Logan hovering over me gently kissing my lips. The kiss deepened and within seconds our pajamas were scattered across the floor again. "Now that's they way to get woken up" I giggled after catching my breath. He laughed and grabbed my hips pulling me over to him, "I just want to stay like this all day. You and me in bed, no worries no real life intruding."

"Me too Logan, we don't have to leave for the airport until 5 tonight so we can do whatever we want for the rest of the time. Its completely up to you."

"Then I'm choosing to get out of bed and spend the whole day with you doing whatever we want. But that can wait at least an hour right?"

"Ha-ha yeah, it can definitely wait."

-End of Flashback—

The drive home is a lot shorter compared to the drive to the concert earlier today, Anabell sleeps the entire trip which is good if she had of woken up I would have had a serious problem getting her back to sleep. Logan and I made small talk on the way home, at first it felt forced but then I asked about all of the cool things he has gotten to do since he moved to California and he told me what seemed like every detail from the past 5 years. Drove past the exit for our hometown. He looked over at me sadly; it looked like he wanted to say something to me but thought better of it right then. I drove past two more exits and veered off the interstate onto a dark road, we drove through town, which looked like a ghost town at this time of night. I continued on as he looked out the window. I glanced over at him and couldn't help but smile, I could tell he was thinking about the past and all the time we would come out to my grandparents property to hang out especially in the summer. I reach to turn the air conditioner down and as I start to set me and on the center console Logan looks at me and holds my hand, I look down at our intertwined fingers and then back at him and smile. I turn off of the main road onto the property line road that leads to the house, Logan doesn't let go of my hand until I pull the car up in front of the house 5 minuets later. He say's, "Do you want me to get her?" nodding to the backseat. I just nod and get out to grab Belly's small and Logan's bigger backpacks from the back seat, I walk up the porch stairs to the door and unlock it leaving it open for Logan, as he walks in I whisper, "Follow me." We go up the stairs and I turn left at the top, opening the first door on the right I flip the night light switch on and a bunch of rotating shapes appear on the ceiling and walls.

Logan lies Belly down in her bed, "I'll be right back," I whisper to him walking out of the room as I do. I go downstairs and get Belle some juice in her sippy cup, grab her teddy off the back of the couch and head back up. When I get there Logan is just kneeling next to her little bed and pushing her hair back off her face just like he used to me when we would lie in bed, my heart catches in my throat and I have to stop just for a second. I can't believe how he is with her; I realize that no matter what happens with Logan and I, he will love Belle unconditionally. I walk in touch his shoulder and set the teddy down next to Anabell's arm and put her sippy next to her in bed. I help him stand up and lead him out of the room with one look back I close the door behind him.

We head downstairs and I go into the kitchen, I pull out the fixings for a grilled cheese, he just watches me as I move around my home. "Teddy looks good." He comments, I blush knowing exactly what he is talking about. "Yeah I know he really does. Anabell loves him, she is practically inseparable from him when we are here at home" I tell him. "Ha-ha I remember when I got you that little bear, our third date. Instead of showing up with flowers like I did the first two times I brought the bear. The smile on your face was even bigger than with the flowers. Honestly I brought him because the flower shop was closed the day. It was just meant to be."

I laugh at him because that is definitely something he would do, I remember every date we went on he would bring something, sometimes it was flowers, other time a picture of us, or something small that made him think of me, but never another teddy bear. Teddy was just too special to have any competition.

I put our grilled cheeses on plates and grab the bag of chips from the pantry, and walk into the living room and sit on the couch. He sits on the opposite side from me and we eat in companionable silence. As soon as I put my plate down I say "I'm going to be completely honest with you right now because I don't know how not to be. Okay?" he nods and I continue. "I already told you why I didn't tell you about Belle when I first found out about her. At first I was scared that you would give up everything you had worked so hard for, so I stopped talking to you it was easier for me to just cut you out at that moment then pretend everything here was okay. I had a really bad scare when I was about 7 months pregnant, Anabell had flipped and gotten the umbilical cord wrapped around her, they weren't sure what was going to happen to her and if they did surgery she and I could have not made it because of my anemia. I was so terrified. I had never in my entire life experienced that kind of fear. The only thing that I could think about was you and how I had to get better so that I could tell you about Anabell, then I got even more terrified because I thought what if I tell him and he hates me for cutting him out of my life, for not telling him about the baby, for ruining his life his dream with this baby; this baby that I loved so much already that I would have gladly done whatever it took to be sure that she survived. I did not know what to do I was 17 beyond terrified and the love of my life was on the other side of the country with no idea. When I was allowed to leave the hospital I knew that I really didn't have any option but to continue to live with my grandparents, I was on mandatory bed rest for more that half the day at least and needed constant supervision and help my grandma was there to do that. My parents were around but they knew that this was my decision and they respected that I didn't want you family knowing before you did." I get all teary saying this and pause to take a deep breath. I look up at Logan and he is just patiently sitting next to me waiting for me to continue, I grabs my hand "I wish you had of called me. I get why you didn't but still I just wish you would have."

"I wish I would have too honestly. Things only got harder from there, Anabell wound up being 4 weeks premature even with all the bed rest. She had to stay in an incubator at the hospital; she was so tiny she was the length of my forearm fully stretched out. I didn't think I could do anything right if I couldn't even carry her to full term. But after some time she put on some weight and eventually I was able to bring her home. She is still smaller than most children her age; she's underweight compared to pretty much every other 4 year old. The doctors say she is just fine the way she is and that she continues to grow at the normal rate she is just smaller."

I stop and take another deep breath "I'm not sure how to continue this Logan."

"Hey its okay just take it slow, I'm right here. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

I nod and look right at him, I continue without looking away from him. He keeps me grounded "A year after Anabell was born my parents were in a car accident," Logan's grip tightens, "they were in a head on collision with a drunk driver. They didn't make it; the doctors say they were killed on impact. Oh god Logan, they are gone." I was crying and I felt like I couldn't breath again so I just sat there keeping Logan my sole focus.

"Emberlin, look at me," he wiped my cheeks and out both of his hands on my face looking right into my eyes, "I know this is hard and I may be making it worse but where are your grandparents? You cant tell me you have been taking care of yourself, Anabell and this huge house and property by yourself." All I could do is nod so I do. "Papa got sick not long after my momma and daddy," I struggled with the words," when he passed grandma was so sad she became a shell of herself, she loved him so much I think she died of a broken heart; they were together since she was 14 so I don't see any other option but that."

"When? How long have you been alone?" he demanded.

"Logan, please don't get mad. I managed I'm okay. The house and property were paid for, both my parents and grandparents had their affairs in order just in case. I'm not struggling to survive. I'm alone yes, but I have Anabell to think of."

"Just tell me Em, I need to know for my own sanity please."

"One year." He gets up and walks to the fireplace. I just stay where I am and watch him.


End file.
